Suposições
by Annette Fowl
Summary: Tudo estava em paz até que algo bombástico retirou Harry Potter de foco: Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, tem um namorado! Ou seria um suposto namorado? Suposição ou não isto significa problema na mente de nosso herói. 1º lugar do Challenge do PP.
1. Doce Descoberta

**Título**: _Suposições_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry / Hermione, Draco / Gina, Rony / Luna e etc._

**Gênero:**_ Romance / Geral_

**N.A.:**_bem... Eu venho com grande pesar informar a vocês, que esta aqui que vos fala ganhou o Primeiro Desafio de Fics do Fórum HH, com esta fic apresentada a vocês. Ela se resume em uma short de três capítulos. O primeiro é esse aqui (dãã... jura?) o segundo vem em uma semana... Quem quiser ver a capa que também foi ganhadora do Desafio (valeu Felipe Potter, você é dez!) eu aviso q ela vai estar no floreios... Desejo uma boa leitura..._

_Ah! Já ia esquecer...A fic se passa no sexto ano (exigência) e teria de mostrar algumas coisa q eu tentei fazer do jeitinho q elas queriam. Eu achei q ela foi rápida demais, como eu não tinha idéia de participar a fic foi produzida duas semanas antes do termino do prazo de entrega, quando eu tive um insite...Bem vocês q avaliem e deixem o review pra mim, ok?_

_É isso e Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo I: Doce Descoberta**

As pessoas a sua volta pareciam verdadeiros borrões. Corria o máximo que podia se afastando assim do outro apanhador e chegando mais e mais perto de seu objetivo. Não ouvia nada além das asinhas douradas se debatendo e o chamando. Encontrava-se em um verdadeiro vácuo até que seus dedos tocaram algo metálico.

- Harry Potter apanha o pomo e Grifinória vence o campeonato!

O mundo voltou a existir e pode ouvir os urros descontrolados da multidão. Ao aterrissar foi acolhido por seus companheiros de casa. Abraços, empurrões, apertos e...

- você foi ótimo Harry! – Hermione o beijou rapidamente no rosto e se afastou dando lugar a Christine.

- obrigado Mio...

- amor!

Christine o interrompeu. Fazia seis meses que ele a namorava. Ela era da Corvinal e sentia-se encantada por poder namorá-lo. O beijando impediu que qualquer outra pessoa se aproximasse. Harry ultimamente vinha se sentindo incomodado com aquelas atitudes efusivas da namorada. Quando ela se afastou pegou a taça das mãos de Rony e a ergueu no ar com um brado vitorioso.

- ganhamos!

O salão comunal se encontrava cheio. A casa em peso estava ali, comemorando aquela vitória histórica contra a Sonserina: 500 x 070.

Gina se olhou uma última vez no espelho e desceu a escada. Iria se encontrar com ele agora. Depois daquela derrota Draco deveria estar se sentindo o pior dos seres. Esbarrou em alguém e pediu desculpas. Já estava chegando na porta quando foi abordada por Rony.

- aonde você vai desse jeito?

- desse jeito como? Estou nua por um acaso?

- você sabe muito bem que não me refiro a isso, mas sim ao fato de você estar saindo a essa hora. Vai se encontrar com quem?

Impaciente Gina se soltou dos dedos que apertavam seu braço e esbravejou.

- vou encontrar meu namorado. Qual o problema?

- o problema é que você não me apresenta esse cara. Quem é ele?

- pra que quer saber? – ela apontou um dedo no rosto dele – saiba que dessa vez quem vai apanhar é você se tentar convencê-lo a se afastar de mim!

Irritado ele gritou.

- você está muito enganada se pensa que vou deixar minha irmã sair com um qualquer que só pensa naquilo!

Vermelha, Gina se esqueceu da educação.

- como se você não pensasse!

Girando nos calcanhares deixou um Rony pasmo olhando pro nada. Hermione que assistiu tudo de longe se aproximou do amigo e o tirou do meio do caminho.

- Rony, você tem de entender que Gina não é mais criança.

- você... Você ouviu o que ela disse?

- sim, Rony, ouvi. Mas olha...

- não! A Gina é minha irmã mais nova e é meu dever protegê-la – ele a encarou furioso – assim como também é meu dever te proteger. Posso saber onde a senhorita esteve na noite passada?

Assustada, Hermione não conseguiu responder. Não poderia dizer que se encontrara com algumas garotas e que ficaram falando besteira até tarde da noite. Primeiro porque ele não acreditaria e segundo porque não gostaria dos comentários de Gina e Luna sobre certo assunto.

- eu...

- não fuja do assunto! Conte-me agora onde...

- hei Rony, calma aí!

Hermione sorriu aliviada e agradeceu aos céus por Harry ter chegado naquele momento.

- calma aí? Cara... A honra da Mione é nossa responsabilidade e...

- você está muito cansado do jogo. Vai dormir!

Com um muxoxo ele se despediu dos amigos e rumou pro dormitório. Harry e Hermione se olharam e em consentimento começaram a rir. Harry lhe entregou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que ela agradeceu.

- o que aconteceu aqui?

- hum... O de sempre.

- sei... Quem foi o pivô. Você ou Gina?

- Gina... Fui tranqüilizá-lo e o resto você viu.

- ah... – ele bebeu um pouco e a olhou de esguelha – ao menos eu posso saber onde você estava ontem?

Pensou em mentir, mas sob aquele olhar não conseguiu e mesmo correndo o risco dele não acreditar contou onde esteve e o que fez.

- quer me dizer que vocês se encontram durante a semana pra falarem sobre seus relacionamentos?

- sim...

- não gostei! – falou categórico.

- porque?

- significa que você tem alguém e não me contou.

- poupe-me Harry!

- não, é sério! – se fez de ofendido – somo amigos e eu nem sabia que você tava saindo com um cara ou que falava sobre...

Hermione apesar de estar mortificada por ele ter acreditado em tudo que ela havia dito não deixou de perceber um leve rubor nas faces dele.

- falava sobre?

Harry pigarreou e respirou fundo. Inclinou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- sexo.

Hermione disfarçou um calafrio. Ouvi-lo dizer aquela palavra daquela forma lhe causara uma sensação diferente. Quando as meninas falavam sobre isso seu corpo não reagia da mesma maneira. O ar lhe faltou nos pulmões e o coração disparou. Um leve contato dos lábios dele em seu pescoço ao se afastar fez suas pernas tremerem e as mãos soarem. Com as meninas era conversa, mas se assustou ao perceber que o súbito calor que se apoderou de seu corpo mostrava que a última coisa que faria com ele seria "conversar" quando o assunto fosse sexo.

Harry também sentiu algo diferente. O perfume de Hermione nunca lhe parecera tão suave e convidativo. Quando sem querer encostou os lábios nela sentiu sua pele delicada como uma pétala de rosa e macia como seda. Ao juntar a palavra seda com sexo sua mente não deixou de formar a imagem perfeita de uma Hermione envolta em lençóis e o chamando. De repente teve raiva de um garoto. Um garoto sem rosto que veria aquela cena ou já a vira diversas vezes no lugar dele.

Quando percebeu estava segurando o rosto dela. O olhar dele mostrava algo que Hermione nunca vira ali antes e, portanto, não soube identificar, mas aquele brilho a atraia como um imã. As pessoas sumiram e só eles existiam ali. Seus lábios encontravam-se tão próximos que já podiam sentir o hálito morno do outro. Desejo? Não, não era só aquilo e sabiam que pra descobrirem o que era precisavam se beijar e...

- Harry!

Uma voz conhecida invadiu o mundo deles. Hermione abaixou o olhar e Harry odiou a interrupção.

- Christine ta lá fora e quer falar com você!

Christine. Lembrou-se de que tinha uma namorada. Olhou pra Hermione que sorriu vacilante dando de ombros.

- boa noite Harry! - o beijou no rosto e subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

Não sabia porque, mas sentiu raiva de Christine. Raiva dela e do garoto que os interrompeu. Fechou a porta atrás de si e levou um susto ao constatar que estava com raiva porque haviam impedido que Harry e ela se beijassem. Aquele era um sentimento que não a agradava e que vinha sentindo muito nos últimos tempos.

"Você está ficando louca Hermione" pensou ao se jogar na cama, "louquinha".

- o que houve Christine?

- nossa amor, quem te ouve falar assim pensa que não esta feliz em me ver –fazendo bico o abraçou – eu queria passear pela escola com você.

- olha Christine, adoraria, mas estou cansado e...

-vamos Harry... – o soltando ela cruzou os braços – aposto que se fosse a Hermione você ia!

Ao ouvir o nome da amiga a cena de alguns minutos voltou a lembrança. Teve de concordar com Christine. Se Hermione lhe pedisse para sair com ela naquele horário, mesmo correndo o risco de serem pegos, ele iria e com um grande sorriso no rosto. Mas naquele momento não conseguia sorrir ao se ver arrastado pelos corredores escuros.

Trocaram um rápido beijo na porta da Corvinal e se despediram. O relógio marcava 23 hrs. Se corresse poderia encontrar Hermione no salão comunal. Estava no meio do caminho quando pensou ter visto o impossível. Gina estava protagonizando um verdadeiro amasso em um corredor escuro, um vão entre paredes que em outros tempos deveria ter abrigado uma estátua. Concertou os óculos, mas quando ia ver melhor com quem ela estava Filch tocou em seu ombro.

- muito bem. Peguei uma fera fora da jaula!

Os três se assustaram. Harry virou e ao perceber que Filch não tinha visto o casal resolveu protegê-los.

- pensei que o senhor me poria na jaula.

- cale-se! – Filch o segurou pelo colarinho e o arrastou pelos corredores – vou te fazer aprender a me respeitar seu moleque.

Harry sorriu. Conseguira livrar Gina e o namorado de uma encrenca e não ligava em receber um castigo. Depois das detenções com a Umbridge agüentava qualquer coisa. Já estava se conformando com seu destino quando Pirraça apareceu.

Cruzando o corredor ele entrou em uma sala vazia e começou a fazer bagunça. O semblante de Filch se transformou em uma máscara de fúria ao soltar Harry e correr atrás do Poltergeirst.

O rapaz não perdeu aquela oportunidade e saiu correndo até a torre da Grifinória. Com sorte pensava encontrar Hermione e... "E o que?" Pensou. Viera tão entretido que nem percebera que se encontrava no salão comunal.

Havia poucas pessoas ali, pois todos queriam aproveitar o final de semana em Hogsmead, no dia seguinte. Sentado em uma poltrona olhou pra onde alguns minutos atrás estava com a amiga. Seu coração parava e a cabeça girava ao se lembrar que quase a beijara. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e os olhos brilharam. Sim, algo estranho estava acontecendo e tinha de admitir que gostava. Nunca sentira aquilo antes. Virou-se agitado pensando ter ouvido a voz da amiga, mas se enganou. O tempo que ficou no salão comunal serviu somente para duas coisas. A primeira era que estava vendo e ouvindo Hermione a toda vez que alguém falava com ele ou acenava. Aqueles fatos o levaram a segunda descoberta, amava sua amiga como ninguém conseguiria, mas ela estava com outro. Esse outro que não tinha rosto nem nome, mas a partir daquele momento seria seu inimigo e nem que tivesse de interrogar um por um descobriria quem era, se descobriria.

**N.A.:**_bem eu queria agradecer a todos q votaram na fic. Bem eu vou tentar lembrar o nome de todo mundo. Se você ver q te esqueci me avise q eu ponho o nome no próximo capitulo._

_Gaby, Lilágranger, Wendy, Marcx, MioneGrangerPotter, Batata, Lori.. Deixa ver quem mais... Paty Selenita... Faltam quatro nomes..._

_É claro q eu não podia esquecer daqueles q me aturaram no msn como a May e a Mione03 q leram a fic antes dela ser publicada... Gente se esqueci de outro nome me perdoa... É q to morrendo de sono, são duas da madrugada e tem dois dias q eu to dormindo apenas 3 horas... Então assim como lá em cima, eu sei q falta nome ainda. Se vocês quiserem me lembrar e só dizer o nome q eu lembro e ponho no próximo capitulo, ok?_

**Felipe Potter**: _obrigada por me acalmar e fazer esse favor. Viu? O desenho foi o certo. A capa ficou linda e vc é demais. Kisses for you!_

**Mari Gallagher:**_ obrigada pela força com o resumo, vc é demais! e valeu pela força... _

_**Annette em plena crise autoral...**_


	2. Sentindo

**Título**: _Suposições_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry / Hermione, Draco / Gina, Rony / Luna e etc._

**Gênero:**_ Romance / Geral_

**Capítulo II: Sentindo**

- pode me passar às torradas Harry?

Como este não respondia Rony se curvou sobre a mesa para pegar a bandeja. O amigo estava estranho. Não só ele como Gina também, constatou ao olhar a irmã quieta demais pro seu gosto. Passando geléia em sua torrada não gostou de ver Hermione entrar tão sorridente. A amiga só sorria daquela forma quando o assunto era estudar. Sentiu-se mais aliviado ao lembrar que passaria o dia com Luna, mas preocupou-se com o amigo.

- cai fora se quer ter o dia livre! – falou entre dentes para um Harry que fazia meia hora mexia no suco

- ah?

- alo! A Mione ta vindo e pelo sorriso com tarefa extra.

Ao ouvir o nome Hermione a colher ficou rodando sozinha no copo. Tratou de pegar a geléia e sorriu para Gina que levantou o olhar. Harry percebeu que a ruiva ruborizou e lembrou que deveria estar preocupada por ele a ter visto.

- olha Gina, eu...

- bom dia!

Hermione sentou ao lado de Harry que parou de falar na hora.

- com licença.

Como um raio, Gina saiu da mesa. Não queria falar sobre o assunto com Harry.

- que bicho a mordeu?

- ah, ela deve estar indo se encontrar com o verme, que ela chama de namorado – Rony pegou outra torrada antes de continuar – e saibam que ainda descubro quem é!

Os dois se controlaram para não rir da cara de determinação do amigo. Antes que Hermione pedisse Harry lhe entregou a jarra com o suco. Sentiu um formigamento ao encostar sua mão na dela e teve a leve impressão de que estava dormente.

Hermione ruborizada tentou descobrir o que sentira. Já fazia um tempo percebia que algo estranho acontecia toda vez que Harry a tocava. Agradeceu por Rony ser desligado e não perceber o que ela negava a admitir. Voltou à atenção pro café da manhã e lembrou de algo.

- eu queria falar uma coisa pra vocês.

Rony parou de comer e olhou horrorizado dela pro outro amigo.

- fala Mione!

Harry disse e displicentemente pôs o braço em volta dos ombros dela. Queria dar um rosto e nome pro sortudo dono do coração da amiga. O ciúme o corroia a cada vez que ela sorria, imaginado que poderia ser para outro. Hermione tentou ignorar o que sentiu falando a que veio.

- não sei se vocês sabem, mas hoje a professora Jennifer vai dar um curso extracurricular sobre trouxas e pensei que poderíamos fazê-lo. O que acham?

Rony deu um soco na mesa e murmurou que sabia que ela ainda ia tentar acabar com o fim de semana dele. Harry correu os olhos pelo salão a procura de algum garoto querendo esganá-lo, mas não viu. Pensou que deveria fazer algo diferente e abaixou a mão envolvendo a cintura de Hermione. Precisava fazer o namorado dela sentir ameaça nele, por isso concordou com a amiga.

- você quer que façamos o curso com você?

- sim...

A oportunidade era única. Passar o dia ao lado dela. Vendo-a sorrir e o brindar com aqueles olhos que pareciam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Sorrindo a puxou mais pra perto.

- ok. Eu faço com você!

Hermione sorriu vitoriosa e Rony quase caiu da cadeira. Não reconhecia o amigo. Para ele era um absurdo que Harry deixasse de sair com a namorada pra ficar com Hermione. Estava certo que ele andava dizendo estar farto de Christine, mas daí a trocar um fim de semana em Hogsmead com ela por estudos com a amiga era incompreensível para ele.

- cara, acorda! Não acredito que você vai cair na dela.

- Rony...

- a não Mione, me desculpe, mas não vou deixar de sair com a minha namorada pra estudar com você.

O viram levantar e apressado falar com Luna na mesa da Corvinal. Hermione deu de ombros. Já esperava aquela reação dele, mas não podia discordar de seus argumentos. Em sua mente martelava a razão pela qual Harry deixaria a namorada pra passar o dia estudando, como diria Rony.

- olha Harry, se não quiser ficar comigo eu entendo e...

- não Mione, não tem problema pra mim.

- mas a Christine...

- eu não marquei nada com ela. – aproximou o rosto dela murmurando – hoje eu sou todo seu...

Hermione ignorou o real significado daquelas palavras. Achava estar vendo e ouvindo coisas que não existiam. Com um sorriso sem graça voltou a tomar seu café da manhã. Quando estava acabando estremeceu ao perceber que Harry cheirava seu pescoço.

- um... Você está cheirosa... Eu não sabia que você tinha esse perfume!

Desconcertada virou o rosto que ficou a milímetros do dele.

- eu... Não uso perfume...

- mas eu me refiro ao seu cheiro...

Harry ficou hipnotizado pela amiga e seu olhar ia da boca dela pros olhos com uma rapidez que fez Hermione ficar tonta. Com o polegar traçou o contorno dos lábios quando ela os mordeu. Hermione sentia sua boca formigar querendo sentir o toque da dele. Ao perceber que ela também queria Harry aproveitou sua posição e a puxou para o que seria o beijo mais esperado de sua vida. Hermione pôs as mãos no peito dele e suspirou ao perceber os músculos ali formados pelo treinamento contínuo.

Com a respiração suspensa esperou que ele a beijasse, mas foi em vão. Quando os lábios dele iam encostar nos dela Christine chegou.

- alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Hermione quase caiu com o susto. Desesperada tentou se soltar dos braços dele que a mantinha junto a si. A razão estava voltando e a lembrando que eram amigos e ele tinha uma namorada. Ao perceber o embaraço dela, Harry a soltou. De pé ela murmurou algo do qual ele só ouviu salão comunal e material, antes que desse bom dia pra Christine e sumisse.

A garota sentou ao lado dele com cara de poucos amigos. Respirando fundo se preparou para ouvi-la apesar de já ter em mente o que responder.

- vamos, se explique!

- explicar o que Christine?

Com ar de ofensa ela argumentou.

- como o que? A cena que você e sua linda amiga _Hermione _protagonizavam e, diga-se de passagem, toda Hogwarts viu!

Ouvindo aquela informação se deu conta que a essa altura o seu rival já deveria estar por perto e tirando satisfações com ele. Mas não. Apenas Christine parecia revoltada com o que acontecia "é claro" pensou "ele deve tê-la seguido", de repente não quis mais ter aquela conversa.

- você viu o que viu e pode pensar o que quiser!

- Harry Potter! Sou sua namorada e não gosto de te ver dando em cima de outras garotas...

- quer saber de uma coisa Christine? Eu...

- está bem, relevo. Afinal vocês são _amigos_. Mas em compensação vai ter de dizer que me ama na frente de toda a escola e passear comigo em Hogsmead e...

Farto de toda aquela historia a interrompeu levantando as mãos. Não sabia como podia ter deixado a situação chegar aquele ponto. Christine queria apenas desfilar com ele. Mostrar as pessoas que namorava o "menino que sobreviveu" e não que gostava de Harry James Potter.

- agora quem não aceita desculpas sou eu. Procure outro boneco pra desfilar por aí!

Afastou-se dela. Precisava chegar no salão comunal e conversar com Hermione. Tentar ver quem era o seu rival e... "Rival?" Não sabia quando ele se tornara seu rival, pois tudo que queria era dar um fim em tudo. Mas tudo o que?

- espere Harry! – Christine gritou desesperada no meio do salão comunal

Já na porta ele se virou respondendo.

- acabou Christine, acabou!

E aquilo era só o início.

Assim que chegou no salão comunal Hermione procurou uma caixa de pó de flu que ficava em cima da lareira. Precisava da ajuda de Tonks. Sua mente nunca parecera tão confusa e achava que a única que poderia ajudar era a auror mais maluca que existia. Refletindo nisso percebeu que sua mente realmente estava confusa.

- Largo Grimnald número 12.

Pôs a cabeça nas chamas e esperou. Em menos de dois minutos se viu na sala de estar da sede da ordem. Sentada com um livro em mãos estava Tonks. Com os cabelos em um corte chanel, ela os sacudiu e pegou um copo de suco ao lado da poltrona. Ao se virar viu a cabeça de Hermione na lareira e sorriu.

- Hermione, a que devo a honra?

- aff, que isso Tonks. – desconcertada Hermione olhou a volta e Tonks falou antes dela.

- pode falar, estamos sozinhas. O que houve? – se aproximando da lareira deixou o livro sobre a mesa de centro – algum dos seus amigos andou aprontando?

Aprontando não era bem o termo certo. Isso ela reconhecia.Mas que um deles a estava deixando com os cabelos da nuca em pé a cada vez que o via isso era verdade. Principalmente quando resolvia cheirar o seu pescoço ou roçava os lábios nele. Percebeu que ruborizava antes mesmo de Tonks sorrir.

- oh, temos algo sério aqui. O que houve?

- her... Bem... Ai Tonks... O que você faria se percebesse que gosta de ficar perto de um de seus amigos?

- eu diria isso a ele.

- Tonks!

Se acomodando melhor Tonks respondeu.

- Hermione... Qual o problema de ficar perto desse seu "amigo"? Vocês são amigos... E não há nada mais natural do que querer ficar perto de amigos. Ele não gosta de ficar perto de você? – com um suspiro ela respondeu.

- acho que o problema é justamente esse.Ele gosta e _muito_ – Tonks levantou uma sobrancelha – é porque eu tenho medo de estar confundindo as coisas sabe? Somos amigos há tanto tempo e ele fazer certas coisas é tão natural que...

- espere Hermione. Está me dizendo que ele da pistas que gosta de você de outra maneira que não seja só como amiga mas você não sabe se pode confiar nisso ou não?

- é...

- ok... O que ele faz?

- o que ele faz? ... Tenho mesmo de dizer?

- bem pelo visto ele não faz qualquer coisa. Vamos me diga... Ele te abraça, te beija, ou... Cheira seu pescoço em publico e elogia seu perfume? – ao ver a cor que Hermione ficou ela gritou de felicidade –ah, que maravilha. O que ele falou do seu perfume?

- que era maravilhoso, mas eu disse que não tava usando nada e...

- nossa Hermione, ele ta caído.

- Tonks!

Ela aproximou o rosto do fogo e murmurou como se confessasse algo a Hermione.

- Hermione, querida, o cara te elogia a todo o momento, gosta de ficar ao seu lado e é seu amigo. Conhece todos os seus gostos e nunca faria nada que te magoasse. Quer alguém melhor do que ele pra você namorar?

Hermione sabia que Tonks tinha razão. Quem melhor do que ele. Mas ela tinha medo. Medo de perder uma amizade que era tudo pra ela. Medo de investir naquele sentimento que crescia em seu peito e parecia sufocá-la a cada vez que ele se aproximava. Tinha medo sim. De se apaixonar e não ser correspondida ou de confundir esse sentimento com algo tão lindo que era a amizade deles.

- tenho medo Tonks...

- Hermione... Se você não tentar nunca vai saber... Ou você pode simplesmente deixar que ele se declare. Eu até achei que você demorou demais a perceber o que tava acontecendo. Porque se não me engano esse seu amigo está dando bandeira de que gosta de você desde as férias que vocês passaram aqui. Eu vi... E achei tão fofo o jeito como ele te olhava... Torço por vocês!

- her... Tonks?

- sim?

- como assim você já tinha percebido? Você por um acaso sabe de que amigo falo?

Com um sorriso no rosto Tonks se levantou e olhou pra porta. Lupin acabara de chegar e fez com que Hermione ruborizasse ao vê-los se beijando. Terminando e reconhecendo Hermione na lareira ele a saudou.

- olá Hermione. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- oh, não. Eu só queria pedir uns conselhos a Tonks.

- você pedindo conselhos a Tonks? – ele se virou pra namorada – isso é assunto de mulher?

- sim. – Tonks respondeu categórica – mas já acabamos – Hermione abriu a boca pra protestar quando Tonks se virou pra ela – sei que é o que não ronca!

Rindo Hermione se despediu.

- adeus pessoal!

- adeus Hermione!

Ela saiu da lareira rindo. Tonks não existia mesmo. Agora Hermione percebia que seu lado prático talvez a tivesse impedido de ver o que Tonks percebera antes. Sacudiu a cabeça pondo os pensamentos em ordem. Deveria passar a ignorar aquele tipo de pensamento. Ainda rindo se levantou e parou ao ver que olhos verde esmeralda a miravam de uma forma diferente.

Harry entrou no salão comunal na hora que Hermione se despediu de Tonks. Sem saber com quem ela falava e o porque de sua alegria fechou os punhos ao longo do corpo. Para ele não havia duvidas e ela deveria estar falando com o namorado. Por isso não deu nem tempo dela se explicar e soltou de uma só vez o que pensava.

- e então... Falando com seu namorado?

Hermione não entendeu o porque daquele comentário. "Como assim namorado? Do que ele está falando?" Pensou confusa. Resolveu esclarecer aquilo de uma vez. O amigo precisava saber que ela não tinha um namorado.

- não... Eu falava com a Tonks e eu...

- Tonks? – a cortou – o que você falaria com a Tonks? Algo sobre o Voldemort? – sabia que ela mentia. Hermione nunca teria assunto com Tonks, ao menos pra ele, ela nunca teria.

- não! – se afastou da lareira e andou na direção do dormitório feminino – coisas bobas... Vou pegar meu material e já desço, ok?

"Que mentira mais sem lógica" pensou, "até parece que ela falaria alguma coisa boba pra Tonks".

Quando Hermione voltou, ele já estava pronto e com o material em mãos. A raiva desapareceu quando ela o brindou com um grande sorriso.

- você não sabe o quanto estou agradecida por fazer esse curso comigo.

Conversavam a caminho da aula e Harry não deixou de perceber que estavam saindo do castelo. As pessoas o cumprimentavam por causa da vitória do outro dia no Quadribol e acabou se tranqüilizando. Mais controlado resolveu puxar assunto.

- Hermione onde é essa aula?

Levando uma mão a testa ela o olhou espantada.

- não te disse?

- não!

- vai ser nos jardins. Entre o lago e a floresta. É uma forma de deixar o aluno mais a vontade sabe?

-ok, vou tentar me concentrar...

Rapidamente chegaram ao local da aula. Havia algumas pessoas ali, muitas, Harry percebeu, já estavam no sétimo ano e se surpreendeu ao ver que eram futuros aurores. Parecia que a matéria era muito importante e resolveu prestar atenção. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, encostados em uma árvore que fazia uma grande sombra no local. A turma basicamente era formada por garotos e fora Hermione e a professora só existiam outras duas garotas presentes. Harry por instinto passou os braços em volta dela. Alguns garotos que olhavam pra eles desviaram o olhar ao perceber o gesto possessivo dele.

Ela abriu sua bolsa e com material em ordem esperou que a professora começasse a falar.

- bom dia turma. É engraçado ver vocês em um número tão grande já que normalmente a turma não conta com tantos alunos e aqueles que fazem a disciplina preferem passar o fim de semana na cidade – comentou rindo – bem... Meu nome é Jennifer e estou aqui pra ensinar a vocês um pouco de conhecimento trouxa. Vou me deter nos assuntos históricos e geopolíticos, que são indispensáveis a um bom auror!

A aula transcorreu sem problemas maiores e Harry percebeu que não fora uma má idéia fazer aquele curso. De certa forma um auror deveria ter conhecimentos trouxas caso quisesse se infiltrar em outros lugares. Passou uma manhã e início de tarde agradáveis, aproveitando cada minuto ao lado da amiga e sempre se aproximando mais e mais dela. Ao final da aula Hermione viu que estava praticamente no colo do amigo.

Sua cabeça se encontrava encostada no ombro e ele mexia agradavelmente em seu cabelo. Escondeu um bocejo ao final da aula. Após uma manhã onde toda a cultura ocidental fora esmiuçada para que eles tivessem conhecimento, resolveu até poupar a professora de perguntas e preferiu deixar para procurá-la durante a semana.

Os alunos foram se levantando aos poucos. Os dois foram os últimos a se levantar. Harry ofereceu uma mão a ela e, ao ser puxada, não pode deixar de quase cair em cima dele. Ficaram separados por milímetros um do outro. Ela sentiu o coração dele bater embaixo de suas mãos e a respiração ficar irregular com a proximidade.

- acho que se você quiser ir até a cidade ainda da tempo... –sussurrou próximo ao peito dele o fitando.

- acontece que eu não to muito a fim de ir até a cidade... Prefiro ficar aqui.- ele aproximou os lábios da testa dela – fazendo algo que tento desde ontem, mas sempre aparece alguém pra atrapalhar. –deslizando os lábios pelo rosto dela chegou na boca e passou a língua no canto. Hermione estremeceu e Harry viu seus olhos brilharem – agora quero aproveitar que ninguém vai nos interromper...

Entreabriu os lábios dela com a língua e a beijou. Hermione sentiu suas pernas moles e pensou que fosse cair. Se não fosse os braços de Harry a segurando para que não caísse não sabia se estaria em pé. Levando as mãos a cabeça dele segurou seus cabelos o puxando para mais perto. A razão não existia mais nela e tudo que existia era a necessidade de ser beijada por ele. A sensação fremente de sentir o toque suave de seus lábios em seu rosto e sua língua na sua. Esqueceram quem eram e pra que viviam. O único motivo para viver era o outro e a necessidade de ser correspondido.

Harry explorou cada canto da boca dela. O sabor de Hermione lhe era tão agradável que queria prová-la para sempre. Deu alguns passos pra frente e prendeu Hermione contra a árvore. Estava ficando louco. Não queria parar. Gostava tanto de beijá-la que ficou com raiva. Raiva por não ser o namorado dela. Raiva por não ser o dono daquele coração que sentia bater contra seu peito.

Segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos se afastou mordiscando o lábio inferior. Hermione respirou fundo pronta para falar, mas Harry a encheu de pequenos beijos antes de voltar a beijá-la com mais ardor ainda. Ela desceu as mãos e parou no peito dele. Estava ficando sem ar. Estava adorando aquilo, mas sentia que era ora de parar. Com certa dificuldade tentou se soltar. Os braços de Harry a envolviam enquanto sugava os seus lábios. Com uma força que desconhecia parou o beijo. Levando uma mão aos lábios percebeu que deveriam estar inchados. Afinal aquele não fora um mero beijo.

- só me diga... Diga-me uma coisa: qual o nome dele?

Hermione sem entender olhou para baixo a procura de seu material. Delicadamente ele levantou o rosto dela e perguntou incisivo.

- quem é ele Hermione?

- ele quem?

- ora o seu namorado Hermione. O cara que é dono dos seus sonhos do seu coração. – a sacudiu – por favor, eu preciso saber... Se não descobrir quem é não vou dormir hoje!

- Harry...

Não sabia o que dizer. Sua cabeça era um emaranhado ilógico de pensamentos. Precisava se afastar dele e descobrir o porque de tudo aquilo. Parecia que não ia adiantar muita coisa contar pra ele que não tinha um namorado. Harry estava com a mente bloqueada pelo fantasma do ciúme e ela sabia que não importava o que dissesse ele não a escutaria.Mas se chamava Hermione Granger e não desistiria tão fácil assim.

- escute Harry, eu não tenho namorado eu...

- não minta pra mim Hermione, me diga onde esse cara ta!

- mas ele não existe!

Como uma criança Harry a soltou e emburrado cruzou os braços.

- está querendo me dizer que... Fiz tudo aquilo no café da manhã à toa?

-como assim à toa? Você só queria descobrir quem era meu "namorado"?

- bem...

- não acredito, não acredito.- ela se afastou dele e olhou pro alto – quer saber? Você acabou de destruir algo maravilhoso Harry!

- como assim...

Não terminou de falar. Hermione a passos rápidos se afastava dele. Não sabia o que fizera ou não de errado. Mas a estava perdendo e talvez pra sempre se não tomasse uma decisão. Vendo o material dela jogado ali perto, se abaixou para pegá-lo, e constatou que ela não só o deixara ali, mas também a ele mesmo.

**N.A.:** agora eu agradeço os comentários...

**Paty Selenita**: valeu pelo elogio e apoio... A crise foi embora e agora eu atualizo alguma coisa em janeiro...

**May:** valeu pelo apoio.Menina, você é dez. agradeço grandemente.Pode sossegar q eu te mando antes sim, cheia de erros, mas mando... E essa ganhou pq vc me ajudou, sendo sincera, lembra? Valeu, mais uma vez!

**.Miss.H.Granger.:** Valeu pelo review...Espero q vc goste desse tb!

**Mione03**: valeu pelo comentario, tb. Eu estava esperando o seu. E com muito prazer. Afinal vc sempre Põe antes de todo mundo... kisses.

**Pink Potter**: oie! relax pink, eu não sumi do fórum(rsrsrs) essa minha sobrinha e tão dramática...E já atualizei a proposta, viu? hehe obrigado pelo comentário e a nota tb.

**Thais Potter Malfoy: **aiai...Que bom q vc gostou Tha... Sobre o pedido, eu atendi ontem... hehe. tb gosto muito de vc!kisses.

**Victória:** valeu pelo comentário. Fico feliz q vc tenha gostado dela. Perfeita? Obrigada. Eu escrevo bem pra caramba? Obrigada mais uma vez!

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF):** eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?

É isso gente... Infelizmente eu vou viajar na próxima semana. Então a atualização só pode vir em janeiro. Espero q esse capitulo tb agrade a vcs e espero q vcs comentem, ok?

Kisses and bye !


	3. Quase Sem Querer

**Título**: _Suposições_

**Autora**: _Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária**: _T_

**Shipper**: _Harry / Hermione, Draco / Gina, Rony / Luna e etc._

**Gênero:**_ Romance / Geral_

**N.A.: **_eu agradeço desde já a todos vcs q aturaram tudo isso. Pra quem lê minhas outras fics(tipo, Nossas Vidas) relax. Pq a Mary esta betando neste exato momento e a culpa dele não ter vindo antes foi da beta mala: a Sally, q viajou e não betou._

_Espero q o capitulo agrade a vcs e desde já agradeço pelos futuros reviews e comentários, ok?_

_É isso,_

_E boa leitura._

**Capítulo III: Quase sem querer**

Após passar o resto do dia a procurá-la Harry se jogou em sua cama. Não acreditava que fizera isso com ela, logo com ela. Dentre todas as coisas que podia ter dito se limitara a dizer que fizera tudo pra irritar o namorado dela. Um sujeitinho que ainda por cima não descobrira quem era.

Rony entrou no quarto e ao ver o semblante do amigo se aproximou.

- cara... Que aconteceu?

- minha cara ta tão ruim assim?

Sentando de frente ao amigo rolou os olhos antes de prosseguir.

- ruim é pouco. Você conseguiu ficar pior que a Hermione.

- quando você a viu? – perguntou dando um pulo – onde ela está?

- calma... Ela acabou de sair do salão. Ela tava no quarto e... Harry!

Harry deixou rony sozinho. Precisava dar um jeito naquela situação. Dizer a Hermione que se expressara mal. Que morria de ciúmes do namorado dela e que estava...

- estou apaixonado!

Parado no meio do salão comunal levou um susto ao constatar que não nutria só o sentimento de amizade por Hermione. Agora sabia que não era o único, pois ela não se sentiria tão ofendida se também não estivesse apaixonada por ele.

Viu um borrão ruivo passar na sua frente e piscou. Gina passava apressada por ele em direção a porta. Rapidamente correu atrás dela.

- Gina espere!

Apreensiva a garota parou do lado de fora.

- escute Harry – começou assim que ele a alcançou – eu sei que você foi muito legal na hora em que nos livrou ontem, mas eu e o Draco preferimos...

- você e quem? –Gina arregalou os olhos assustada - ta querendo me dizer que eu acobertei o Malfoy ontem?

- você não o reconheceu?

Ela se encostou à parede. Entregara o seu segredo sem mais nem menos. Harry apoiou o braço na parede. Uma Weasley namorando um Malfoy. Isso sim era uma surpresa. Apesar de querer esganar Draco, pois Gina era como a irmã que não tinha, se controlou. Precisava aproveitar a situação.

- escute Gina seu "segredo" está seguro. Mas me diga uma coisa, está indo pra reunião de vocês?

- quem... Eu sabia que a Mione não ia se conter e acabaria contando – ela fechou a cara – sim, porque?

- ta, mas eu quero saber se teria como você me fazer um favorsão. A Hermione já foi pra lá, certo?

- perai! – Gina retirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso – sim, ela já foi. O que você quer?

Decidido ele começou a andar puxando Gina pelo braço.

- tem como você falar pra Luna não ir sem a Hermione saber?

- claro, mas porque tudo isso?

Pararam de andar no alto das escadas. Harry olhou para o lado a fim de ver se não tinha ninguém ouvindo.

- Gina, preciso pedir desculpas a Mione e...

- dizer que a ama? – ele ficou aturdido – ah Harry, acha que depois da cena do café da manhã ninguém ia descobrir isso?

Com as faces vermelhas olhou para uma estátua ali perto que nunca lhe parecera tão interessante.

- ok, eu te ajudo porque você me ajudou – ela pegou o pergaminho e escreveu algo nele para logo em seguida guardá-lo – ótimo, tudo certo. A gente se encontra numa sala contígua a sala de "Estudo dos Trouxas". Ninguém vai lá, então...

- valeu Gina. Pode ficar tranqüila que depois desse seu segredo está muito bem guardado! – ia se afastar, mas voltou batendo na testa –ia me esquecendo. Quem é o namorado da Hermione, Gina?

A ruiva o olhou como se estivesse olhando para um louco e abafou o riso.

- oh Harry, você está definitivamente apaixonado.Tanto que não consegue ver que a Mione não tem ninguém.

Hermione ascendeu à lareira e ficou olhando o mural. Estava na sala contígua que fora enfeitiçada para parecer uma casa trouxa. A cada semana era um modelo diferente e naquela ela era um apartamento de solteiro.

Olhou para o relógio.Luna já deveria ter chegado. Ainda não entendia porque participava daquelas reuniões. Gina tinha um namorado assim como Luna, mas ela não. Estava ali apenas para aconselhá-las e evitar que cometessem muitas loucuras.

Suspirando sentou em uma poltrona de frente a lareira. Não sabia se tinha como aconselhar as meninas naquele dia. Achava que era quem precisava de conselhos depois da cena dos jardins. Inconscientemente levou a mão aos lábios. Podia sentir o toque suave da língua de Harry ali. Admitia que ser beijada por ele fora bom, mas que não poderia se repetir. Até onde entendia ele não gostava dela de outra forma além de amiga. Estava certo que o beijo não fora um beijo que se dava a uma amiga mesmo que sem querer.

As palavras dele antes de beijá-la martelavam em sua mente.

- ta, não foi sem querer, foi quase sem querer.

Quase... Ele queria tudo aquilo e agia da forma como agiu no final? Tendo um ataque de ciúmes desnecessário ao invés de dizer mais palavras doces a ela? Aquilo ia além da compreensão e no ritmo que as coisas iam dificilmente se esclareceriam porque se dependesse dela aquele assunto não seria retomado tão cedo.

Voltou a andar impaciente. Na cozinha encontrou algumas coisas para comer. Para ela era incompreensível como aqueles aparelhos funcionavam tão bem ali. A não ser que eles fossem enfeitiçados para funcionar. Bebia um refrigerante de limão quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. Com a bandeja em mãos voltou pra sala.

- poxa, pensei que vocês iam me deixar sozinha!

Pôs a bandeja na mesa de centro antes de olhar para a porta. O sorriso que estava em seu rosto sumiu. Harry se encontrava ali e lhe deu a estranha impressão de ocupar todo o ambiente. Passou rapidamente os olhos pelo lugar antes de dar alguns passos. Hermione recuou antes de falar.

- eu não sabia que você ia usar o lugar.

- eu também não.

Decidida a sair dali andou até a porta.

- a gente se fala depois.

- não! – Harry respondeu enquanto lhe segurava o braço – agora você me escuta!

- o que? – ela se virou para ficar de frente a ele.

Harry a soltou e antes de por as mãos no bolso trancou a posta com um feitiço.

- você fugiu hoje a tarde só que agora vai me escutar.

- escutar o que? – ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pé – que você tem ciúmes de um cara que não existe? Que você está agindo pior que o Rony? – rolando os olhos levou a mão à cintura – meu Deus Harry... Não da pra te entender. As suas atitudes me deixam confusa. Não sei se você está me jogando um verde, quase maduro, ou se está agindo normalmente!

Pegou sua varinha pronta para sair, mas antes que abrisse a porta ele a pegou. Revoltada lhe lançou um olhar que faria Rony se esconder.

- não tenho medo do seu olhar.

A pôs no sofá antes de começar o discurso.

- olha Hermione, me desculpe se te deixei confusa, mas é que eu mesmo estava. Hoje de manhã terminei tudo com a Christine.

O olhou admirada. Porque deveria saber que ele havia terminado com a namorada? Afinal nunca se preocupara em contar isso pra ela. Sempre ficava sabendo de seus rompimentos através de Rony, que não conseguia ficar quieto com o segredo dos outros por muito tempo. Mesmo assim não deixou de pensar que aquela fora uma boa atitude da parte dele. Porque após o jeito como agiu no café da manhã, onde sabia perfeitamente que iria beijá-la na frente de toda a escola, era mais do que normal que Christine ou ele tomasse uma decisão sobre aquele namoro. Confiante percebeu que devia saúdá-lo pelo gesto.

- deixe-me então parabenizá-lo pela sua atitude mais sensata nos últimos tempos.

- ah! – ele sentou perto dela – será que era tão na cara assim que Christine não gostava de mim?

- não é que ela não gostasse de você, a questão é que se você perdesse a fama ia deixar de ter graça pra ela.

Com um sorriso terno a tocou na face. Hermione não pode deixar de notar o quão bom era. Adoraria prolongar aquele contato, mas algo mais forte a fez lembrar do beijo que ele lhe dera e viu um certo brilho nos olhos verdes.

- você sempre vê essas coisas... Porque será?

Retirou a mão dele do rosto. Não gostava daquela conversa. Parecia que tudo os levava ao início daquela confusão. Gostaria muito que não tivesse percebido que amava o amigo. Que a única coisa que nutrisse por ele fosse o sentimento de amizade, puro e simples. Precisava sair dali antes que agisse imprudentemente. Mas já que deveria escutá-lo pra poder sair que ele falasse de uma vez por todas.

- o que você quer Harry? Disse que queria conversar, que eu deveria te escutar... Ok, estou aqui.

Respirando fundo repassou o discurso. No caminho pensara em tudo que ia dizer, mas ao vê-la ali se esquecera até do próprio nome. Abatida Hermione parecia sofrer, mas sabia que nunca ouviria uma única palavra sobre o assunto, da parte dela, se deixasse às coisas como estavam. Tomando coragem começou o que seria a tarefa mais difícil de sua vida: convencê-la de seus sentimentos.

- primeiro peço desculpas. Fui um tolo em duvidar de você. A única pessoa que sempre acreditou em mim durante todo o tempo que me conheceu... Mas quero que você me perdoe não só pela nossa amizade – falou quando Hermione abriu a boca para argumentar – mas por esse sentimento novo que ta crescendo aqui! – levou a mão dela onde o coração dele batia descompassado.

- o que ta crescendo? – gaguejou confusa com a direção que ele tomava.

- estou apaixonado Mione e...

- perai! – ela se soltou com medo do que ele ia dizer – você fica apaixonado todo mês se deixar...

- eu to há seis meses com a Christine! – exclamou revoltado.

- só que os outros cinco meses não foram um mar de rosas.

- não vamos fugir do assunto – disse impaciente – e não quero falar de mais nada que não seja relacionado a minha paixão por você!

Parou de respirar e viu o olhar assustado que Hermione lhe lançou. Ele estava apaixonado e ela não sabia o que dizer pela primeira vez em sua vida. Somente uma coisa se passava em sua mente naquela hora: estava amando seu melhor amigo e mesmo que fosse um absurdo era correspondida.

- Hermione?

Levantou rapidamente. O que fazer numa hora dessas? Ou o que dizer quando se sentia a mesma coisa? Somente ficar vermelha era pouco quando se descobria que a pessoa que amava a correspondia. Se qualquer outro garoto falasse que a amava ficaria vermelha e pensaria em algo para dizer, mas não era qualquer garoto quem lhe dizia isso.

Harry a viu se afastar, como no fim da tarde, quando estragara tudo com suas perguntas. Será que não deveria ter falado daquela forma que a estava amando? Hermione andava com uma mão na cintura e outra na boca sem acreditar no que havia ouvido. Decidido, resolveu continuar a falar.

- eu não queria Hermione! Você é muito especial pra mim. A nossa amizade... Eu não sei o que fazer sem ela. Mas sei lá. – jogou as mãos para o alto desesperado - Acho que me senti ameaçado quando percebi que você podia ter alguém. Afinal sou... Carinhoso, companheiro... Pra que você ia querer um namorado? Então pensei que o cara poderia querer se aproveitar de você. Inconscientemente eu já te amava, mas não queria admitir e depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem... Era meio difícil não perceber o que sentia.

De pé, se aproximou. Reconhecia que suas palavras eram confusas, mas demonstravam o seu estado de espírito e gostaria que ela entendesse isso. Hermione estava concentrada olhando as chamas. Queria que seus problemas pudessem ser queimados como aquele fogo consumia a lenha. O que ele dissera mesmo? Não se lembrava de nada além do "amava" e "paixão". Um toque carinhoso a virou, retirando sua atenção das labaredas que subiam.

- Mione... Vai dizer que consegui a façanha de te deixar sem fala?

Não conseguiu ignorar o comentário e riu. Harry a abraçou. Gostava daquilo e embora sua cabeça estivesse confusa, o coração gritava para que aproveitasse aquela chance que lhe estava sendo dada pelo destino. Inalou o perfume dele e percebeu que se sentia mais calma sempre que o inalava, pois ele representava Harry. Seu amigo que estava sempre lá para protegê-la de qualquer problema, embora a metesse na maioria dos que tinha, refletiu.

- não precisa me responder. Vou entender se não corresponder e...

O que ele estava dizendo? Que ela não correspondia? Hermione se desesperou. Aquilo não poderia acontecer, não com ela. Apoiou as mãos no peito dele e levantou o rosto. Já que também gostava dela, daquela maneira, não deixaria as coisas assim.

- Harry? – se encararam – também sinto o mesmo, mas tenho medo de...

Não deixou que ela terminasse de falar. Pois já sabia o que diria. Também tinha esse medo, mas percebia que com sua amiga deveria tomar as atitudes senão cada um continuaria do seu lado e somente como amigos. Tocando o rosto querido falou.

- acabar com a nossa amizade? – assentiu – nunca Mione, isso nunca... – levantou o rosto dela – quer ver como não vai mudar? – cheirando o pescoço da então amiga, subiu com leves beijos.

O abraçou. Adorava quando ele cheirava seu pescoço. Amou quando ao pé do ouvido o ouviu dizer que a amava, mais ainda quando mordiscou seu lábio e sussurrou contra sua boca com o hálito morno.

- eu te amo...

Com coragem de onde não sabia ter, fechou os olhos e esfregando de leve sua boca na dele respondeu.

- eu também te amo...

Os lábios se encontraram transmitindo calafrios ao longo do corpo. Como mel o beijo preencheu suas bocas quando cada um tentava aprofundar mais e mais o beijo. A mão de Hermione passeava pelo peito de Harry enquanto as dele percorriam suas costas. Ele virou o rosto pronto pra melhorar o contato e acabou a desequilibrando. Acabaria caindo se ele não a segurasse.

- uau!

- o que? - falou sem fôlego e se fazendo de desentendida.

- a Mione, não se faça de durona...

- ok, admito que é bom, mas temos de levar em conta que apenas beijos não contam – andou até o sofá – você sabe disso não sabe? Beijos não são tudo e...

Harry a abraçou e caíram no sofá. Hermione, por baixo, olhou pra ele que, ignorando a cara de poucos amigos, voltou a beijá-la só que dessa vez no colo.

- você fez isso de propósito!

- não foi não... – falou entre um beijo e outro – foi sem querer!

- sem querer? – o puxou de leve pelo cabelo.

Sorriu imaginando se ela sabia o quanto gostava daquele gesto.

- certo, convenhamos... – a beijou apaixonadamente antes de prosseguir – foi quase sem querer...

- agora gostei... – disse antes de puxá-lo para um novo beijo - como gostei...

Ele também havia gostado e naquela noite descobriram que às vezes o que achavam ser verdade não é e que suspeitas, mesmo que leves, poderiam mudar a vida de várias pessoas. Felizes perceberam que pra melhor, e regaram essa descoberta a beijos e, porque não, refrigerante...

**N.A.:** bem gente, agora eu agradeço aqueles q deixaram reviews e aos q vão deixar a partir de hoje.

**Hermione J.G.Potter**: agradeço pelo review e fico feliz em saber q você está gostando.Sobre atualizar rápido... Levemos em conta que essa já estava pronta. Pq eu sou uma negação para atualizar as fics(rsrsrsrs)

**Wendy**: ainda não acredito q sou uma ótima escritora, mas confio em vocês (só não confio em mim) e pode ficar tranqüila q eu te mandarei o q tiver por livre e espontânea pressão sim.(rsrsrsrs) e obrigada pelo review.

**Mione03**: no problens menina. Ta tudo certo. Deixei um review pra vc viu?Obrigado por sempre lembrar dessa pobre escritora aqui... E fico feliz q vc esteja gostando da fic.

.Miss.H.Granger.:Fico feliz q vc esteja gostando da fic e obrigada pelo review.

**MiaGranger28**:fico feliz q vc esteja gostando e mais ainda por ter deixado um review. E ai? Achou o nosso fórum, né?(rsrsrsrs) agora ficou tudo certo? Muito obrigada pela review.

**Belle W. Malfoy**.:Obrigada pelo elogio. Fico feliz q vc esteja gostando da fic. E ficarei mais feliz ainda quando ver o seu próximo review(rrsrsrsrsrs)

**May:** eu sei q vc adora ajudar e suas opiniões são muito úteis.Sobre capítulos novos... Bem, isso é um capitulo a parte.Obrigada pelo review.

Amélia das Flores:obrigada pelo review e espero o próximo , ok?

**MilaHelcias**: fico feliz q vc tenha gostado Mila. E mais ainda pq vc deixou um review. Obrigada mesmo viu?

**Shake**: obrigada pelo review. E fico feliz pq vc gostou do capitulo.

**Belle M. weasley**: obrigada pelo comentário e fico feliz q vc tenha gostado.

**Malu Weasley Potter**:o Felipe agradece e eu tb pq eu escolhi o desenho(rsrsrsrs). Fico feliz por vc ter gostado da fic e obrigada pelo comentário, ok?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa review (povo do FF)**: eu resolvi ensinar vocês, que nunca deixam review, como se faz pra deixar uma. Primeiro: você termina de ler e no final da página tem uma caixinha no canto esquerdo com o link "submite review" clique em "go" e uma janela irá se abrir. Como eu sou legal destravei os reviews anônimos quando publiquei o primeiro capítulo da fic. Logo você não precisa ser cadastrado no fanfiction pra deixar um review. Nessa janela tem um espaço pra você deixar e-mail e nome, depois tem um espaço maior onde você pode deixar o review e pronto. Se você tem cadastro é só clicar em "log in" por senha e e-mail e depois seu review. Sendo cadastrado no fanfiction aparecem umas opções abaixo do espaço pra você escrever. Onde você pode pedir pra receber alerta do autor ou da fic. Sendo assim toda vez que eu atualizar a fic você vai ficar sabendo em primeira mão. Antes mesmo que ela apareça na lista da página HH. Isso não é legal?

**Pra você que lê a fic e nunca deixa comentários (povo do Floreios):** eu também resolvi ensinar vocês que nunca deixam comentários como se faz pra deixar um. No floreios é muito mais fácil. Porque quando você entra no menu da fic tem a listagem dos capítulos. No final tem um campo destinado ao voto. Se você não estiver a fim de escrever ao menos clique em uma das bolinhas lá (de preferência na 5, é claro). Agora se você resolver ser mais caridoso ainda vá até o final da página e você vai ver um espaço com nome, e-mail, nota (você tem de mudar porque senão a nota que entra é 1)e por último o seu comentário. Se você quiser que eu receba é só marcar um link onde diz pra mandar pro autor senão, não precisa. Viu como é simples?


End file.
